My Monster Girl Family
by chynnchilders
Summary: Lucian Winters finds himself in many things. From being a guardian to his niece, and being a host. " This is for Alice." Lucian thought. He never knew that being a host was crazy and sometimes dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

In Japan. A white two story house stood out from the neighborhood suburbs. Because, of the residents of the house. Inside the house, was a young man of twenty. He was handsome, with a face of a teenager still in him.

" Uncle Lucian, it's time to get up." A young girl softly calls out. The brunet young man groaned before opening his brown eyes. Lucian looked over at the young girl next to him. " What time is it?" He ask the brown hair girl. " Nine." She simply replied.

Lucian sat up immediately. " I need to get ready!" Lucian shouts, while getting up. " Alice, don't make breakfast! I'll make donuts at the shop!" Lucian called out to his niece. Only, she already left.

Lucian put on a simple white shirt and gray pants. Then he quickly went down the stairs. " Uncle Lucian, today is your day off." Alice reminded him. Lucian looked embarrassed. " I'll make breakfast." Alice said, as the door bell rang.

The two looked at the door in surprise. Lucian took a chance and opens it. A woman with short black hair and onyx eyes stood there. " Good morning!" She happily greets the uncle and niece. " Good morning, Yuna!" Alice greets her.

" What are you doing here?" Lucian asks, before realizing how rude he sounded. " You two are invited to my house for dinner tonight!" Yuna told them with a giggle. " Yuna, you are being impulsive again." a young male voice sighed.

Lucian finally notice the boy with Yuna. The boy was doll-like with azure that was girlishly short style, his eyes were the same color as his hair with black sclera. He was also wearing a loose-fitting royal fur coat with white fur on the hem of the sleeves, outer edges and collar. The coat was a little big, because it reached his knees.

Lucian also notice the boy was wearing black pant, a white scarf and black boots. " Uno! I like being impulsive!" Yuna complained. Uno just sighs. " Anyway, come over and meet my homestays aka my little brothers!" Yuna exclaimed happily.

Lucian was surprise to hear this. " I just started the Interspecies Exchange program too!" He shouts in amazement. " When did you do that?" Alice questions her uncle. " Uno, are you excited? You're going to talk to Alice, like you wanted!" Yuna laughs.

Uno was blushing big time now. Lucian notes that the boy is Alice's age for the first time. " Yuna! The cat is stuck in the attic again!" A young male voice called out. " Miss Kitty!" Yuna shrieks, as she ran towards her house.

Uno follows her. " You got a admire already!" Lucian teased his niece. Alice gives him a questioning look. " I signed up for the program for you, Alice." Lucian admits. " Uncle Lucian, please. Tell me these things, before I learn about them later." Alice sighs. " I will." Lucian promise.

Alice sighs again, before making breakfast. Lucian wonder what the homestay will be. " Maybe a bunny girl." Lucian thought. He smile at the thought, Alice loves rabbits. Lucian took his niece in after his older sister and brother in law died.

His brother in law died of a illness he got from traveling to Mexico. His sister died in a car accident. " I'll make Alice grows up happily." Lucian quietly vowed to his deceased sister. " Uncle Lucian, do you want scramble or sunny side up eggs?" Alice asks from the kitchen. " Scramble!" Lucian replied, as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

I made this short on purpose. The next chapter has the dinner at Yuna's house and meeting the homestay. Yuna is the hyperactive neighbor, that weird some people out. This story will have drama, from a memory scene that shows Alice's last memory of her parents. To a crazy ex girlfriend of Lucian, that wants to get back with him. Said girlfriend likes to try and nearly succeeds in kidnapping Lucian.


	2. Chapter 2

" Uncle Lucian. Should I wear a dress to the dinner at Yuna's house?" Alice asks, later that day. " Nah. It's just Yuna's house." Lucian told her. Lucian finally notice that Alice is nervous. " Alice, what's wrong?" Lucian asks his niece.

" I'm a little nervous meeting Yuna's homestays." Alice admits. Lucian laughs at that, causing Alice to have a hurt look on her face. " Sorry. I'm laughing at the worry, not you." Lucian amended. Alice looked relieve, then she had a curious look.

" Uncle Lucian. Who's coming over here to be our homestay?" Alice asks. " I actually don't know." Lucian simply replied. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Alice opened the door, and was surprise to see a girl her age.

" Hello, I'm Tori. Yuna sent me over, to guide the two of you to the house." Tori said with a cute smile. Alice got a good look at Tori. She has light pink hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a light blue dress with a ribbon on the chest.

" We live next door to her. Why would she send a guide?" Alice questions. " I tried to tell her that." Tori sighed. Lucian finally arrives at the door. " Come on, we should get going." Lucian said, as Alice nods.

Tori guide the uncle and niece to the house. Immediately, Yuna opened the door. " Tori! Thank you for being the guide!"Yuna exclaimed happily. " Yuna, please calm down." The boy from earlier that day said.

" My name is Uno. I'm sorry, I couldn't introduced myself earlier." Uno told the two. " Nice to meet you, I'm Alice." The girl shyly introduced herself. " And I'm the uncle, Lucian.!" Lucian introduced himself.

" Don't just stand there! Go into the living room, I'll set the table!" Yuna announced with a laugh. " Some days, I worry about her." Tori said as she led the uncle and niece to the living room.

" I love the house!" Alice said, with a little giggle. " I'm glad you do." A cold voice replied. Lucian was the first to see him. Him was a boy with ice blue eyes and hair. The boy was wearing an white kimono with light blue designs.

" My name is Shiro. It is a pleasure to meet you two." Shiro told them in a cold voice. " He's actually being friendly." A boy with pale skin and pale blond hair. " My name is Damian Watson." Damian introduced himself, with a charming smile. Lucian was curious to see a eye patch over one red eye.

" Don't ask about the patch." A new boy warned him. This boy has short light blue hair and miss match eyes. " Damian! I want your eye patch!" The boy asks with a cute smile. " No Yuuto! Stop asking, him!" A third new boy shouts.

This boy had blood red hair and light green eyes. " Mai, I have to have it!" Yuuto protests. " You stupid delusional zombie!" Mai exclaimed in anger. " That's enough, Mai!" A white hair boy called out. " Stay out of this, Sasha!" Mai shouts at the albino boy.

Lucian and Alice watch the scene in confusion. That's when a scream rang out. " Dinner is ready!" Yuna called out. Everyone left the living room for the dining room. To the uncle and niece surprise. A boy that looks like a plant, a ghost looking boy, a winged boy, and a small boy with fairy wings were at the table.

" Where's the others?" Damian asks in surprise. " Eachann didn't want to leave his room. The three others, who knows." The ghost boy replied, with a mischievous smile. " Everyone, introduced yourselves!" Yuna announces with a giggle.

"My name is Mai Aragami, an Mage." Mai introduced himself with a sigh. " I already introduced myself, but I am Damian Watson an Wight." Damian told the two. " My name is Tenma an ghost!" Tenma said with an mischievous giggle. " My name is Rune, an Leanan Sidhe." The fairy boy introduced himself.

My name is Sasha. I'm an Dhampire." Sasha reveals. " I'm Victor Alucard. I'm an Vampire." Tori introduced himself in a shy tone. " You're an boy!" Lucian shouts in surprise. " Lower your voice!" Mai scolds the young man. " My name is Yuuto. I'm an Zombie." Yuuto announces quietly, so Mai doesn't scolded him.

" Uno here is an W.M.D and this is Peter a Mandragora." Yuna announces. "What's an W.M.D?" Alice asks. " He's an Automation." Tori points out. " This is Shiro, he's an Snow boy." Yuna adds. " I'm Harrie Centur, an Harpy!" Harrie says cheerfully.

" So, you have four other homestay?" Lucian asks. " One is actually my nephew. He's an human." Yuna told Lucian. " We have an Kelpie living here and you just have to meet the other two." Uno told Alice. " Are they pretty cool like you?" Alice asks him. Uno just blushes at the question.

" That's the mystery." Lucian tells his niece. The dinner was mostly quiet, and the uncle and niece enjoyed it. " Come back anytime!" Yuna called out, as the two went back home. " Uncle Lucian. Can I visit Yuna tomorrow?" Alice asks her uncle.

Lucian was about to reply, when he notice a woman in armor on the porch. " Wh are you!" Lucian demands, ready to shout for Alice to run. " My name is Freya. I am an Valkyrie, and your homestay." The Valkyrie told him in a calm tone.

" You're early!" Lucian shouts in surprise. " I came ahead of time." Freya said bluntly.

* * *

Freya is the first homestay. It looks like Yuna's group made an impression on Alice. Who do you think Alice should have a chat with in the next chapter? See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lucian got up early to call his coordinator. " You should have warned me! I almost had an heart attack!" Lucian shouts. " I'm very sorry, Mr. Winters! I didn't know, she left!" The coordinator apologizes. " Agent Williams, I need to go now. I'll see you later." Lucian told him, while hanging up.

" Uncle Lucian. I never seen you mad before." Alice comments, as she starts breakfast. " I didn't know you were awake!" Lucian exclaimed in surprise. Alice didn't reply, as she starts cooking. Lucian notes she was wearing blue shorts and a light blue shirt. " Going somewhere?" He asks.

" I'm going over to Yuna's home. To play games with her and the boys." Alice replied with a smile. Lucian felt happy hearing that. Suddenly, Alice let out an startled scream. Freya was standing in the room. She wasn't there before.

" I am sorry that I startled you." Freya apologizes. " I-it's okay!" Alice stammers. Alice sets down some plates, and put an omelet on the three plates. " Can Waffles be on the breakfast menu tomorrow?" Lucian asks. " Sure." Alice replied.

Lucian starts eating, when Freya suddenly lets out an noise. " I have never tasted something like this before!" Freya exclaims, while taking another bite. " See Alice! You are an really good cook!" Lucian praises his niece.

Alice blushes at the praise. Soon, breakfast was over and Alice went to Yuna's place. Alice knocks on the door, ands waits patiently for the woman. It wasn't Yuna who opened the door. Instead an Kelpie with black hair and a bandana stood there.

" Hello. I'm Alice Yeager, your neighbor." Alice told him shyly. The boy just stares at her. " Nice weather today!" Alice nervously chuckles. " Eachann! Let her in!" An young boy's voice calls out. Eachann moves back, for Alice. She went inside, as Eachann closes the door.

" I'm sorry about Eachann. He's socially awkward." The same voice apologizes. Alice looked around to see an boy in a chest. " My name is Robin, an mimic." The boy introduced himself. Alice looked him up and down. Robin has a cute face with light purple hair and orange eyes. He was wearing an maroon shirt and gray shorts.

" I'm Alice Yeager." Alice introduced herself. " Sorry I couldn't meet your uncle and you yesterday. I was stuck in my chest and Kai had to help me." Robin explains. " That's why you need to keep the lid open." A new voice sighs.

" Kai! I can't keep it open, that's not what my kind does! Robin protests. Kai clicks his tongue an looks at Alice. " Hello, I'm Kai. An Elf." Kai introduced himself in an polite tone. " Nice to meet you. I'm Alice Yeager." Alice told him, while looking over his features.

Kai has blond hair and blue eyes. He has an cute face, and was wearing an green shirt with matching shorts. " Is everyone here?" Alice asks. " Leon is still here. The others are at an estate sale." Kai revealed. " Eachann didn't want to go, because of his new painting. I can't go with my chest." Robin says.

" A painting? Can I see it?" Alice questions the Kelpie. Eachann immediately left the room. " He's like that all lot." Robin reassures her. " I was wondering why you two were gone for so long!" A new boy chuckles. This boy has black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a shirt with pikachu on it, with black pants.

" You must be Alice. I'm Leon." Leon introduced himself. " He was at an friend's house last night." Kai points out. " If my aunt warned me before. I would have stayed." Leon told her. " Yuna is impulsive!" Alice chuckles.

Someone taps her on the shoulder. Alice turns around to see Eachann. He shyly shows her an beautiful scenery painting. " It's beautiful!" Alice whispers in awe. Eachann blushes at that and leaves. " I think he was happy!" Kai exclaimed in surprise.

" Really?!" Robin questions. " Just because he was raised in isolation! He can still be happy!" Leon scolds the two. Alice giggles at the scene. An scream suddenly rings out. " That was at my house!" Alice gasps, as she opens the door.

Alice runs to her home to see Freya and a teenage boy. The Valkyrie had an sword, and was ready to stab the teen! " Freya, no! That is Takashi!" Alice shouts, running over to aide the teen.

" He tried to trespass." Freya said bluntly. " I have an key!" Takashi protests. Takashi has blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing an school uniform. " Where's my uncle?" Alice asks. " He's talking to agent Williams. He asked me to check on you." Takashi replied.

" Takashi. You should head back to school." The young girl told him. " It's an good things, I'm graduating soon." Takashi sighed, before going back to his high school. " Shouldn't you be in school?" Freya asks. " Uncle Lucian, wants me to be Homeschooled. He doesn't have enough money for an education." Alice replied.

Lucian works at an sweet shop, were he's the baker. It was like the old family business in America. Only Lucian wants to buy the shop someday, for his own business. " My family owns a good restaurant. But Uncle Lucian, can only bake and make sweets." Alice tells Freya.

" My grandfather is angry at him. Because, Uncle Lucian didn't want to run the business." " She adds. She still remembers the argument, her grandmother pleading, and Moving to Japan two days after.

" Sounds rough." Freya whispers softly. Alice just nods. Lucian appears then, and stares at the two. " What's going on?" He asks. Alice explained everything. " Poor Takashi." Lucian mumbled in embarrassment. " I should have warned him." Lucian thought.

" To think. You have to work with him tomorrow." Alice points out. Lucian pales at that. Takashi is an nice person, but he likes payback too. "Alice. Pretend to be sick tomorrow." Lucian pleads to his niece. " Why would I do that?!" Alice demands in surprise.

" Because, I'm the uncle." Lucian reply. " Handle your own problems." Freya deadpan. Alice giggles before going inside the house. " I wonder if I should start painting too?" Alice thought, while making her uncle an sandwich.

* * *

The crazy ex girlfriend appears in the next chapter. An fight scene between Freya and the crazy ex will be on the same chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet night and Alice was sleeping soundly. When a frantic woman that resemble her, ran into the room. " Alice! Wake up!" The woman shouts. Alice starts to wake up. " Mom? What's wrong?" The young girl asks. " I need to take your father to the hospital! Please get dressed and go to Mrs. Horton's house!" Alice's mom told her.

" Why is this familiar?" Alice asks herself, while getting dressed. When she was done. Alice went straight to her neighbor's house. " Why Alice dear!" Why are you up and where's your parents going?!" The elderly woman asks in surprise. " Something is wrong with my dad!" Alice exclaims fearfully.

That's when it hit her. This was her recurring nightmare, this was the third time she seen it. " Mom! Don't go, call the ambulance! Don't leave me!" Alice yells at the mom. Her mom didn't hear her and drives off. " No, No, No, NO!" Alice screams out. The young girl woke up from the nightmare after that.

Alice starts sobbing. As the dreadful memory of the police officer telling her, that her parents were dead played. In one week, her life was changed forever. Her grandparents on her mother's side, got into an fight with her uncle.

The said uncle moved her to Japan and signed up for an exchange program. Without asking if she wanted to join! Alice loves her uncle, and she is starting to care for Freya. But, she'll never see her grandparents or her parents ever again.

* * *

The morning finally came. Alice had went back to sleep after crying a while. She got up, and looked out her window. " Who is that?" Alice asks out loud. A car was in front of the house. " Uncle Lucian!" Alice calls out. Lucian immediately ran into the bedroom.

" What's wrong?!" Lucian asks in concern. Alice points out the car and Lucian looks at it with curiously. " Never seen that before." He mumbled. " Should I call the police?" Alice asks. " No. Wait until I know who the person is." Lucian told his niece.

Alice nods, before leaving her room. Lucian was secretly very concern, he had an dreadful feeling. That he knew the driver and that scared him. Lucian ate his breakfast and left for work. He notice the car was gone and that made him worry.

Lucian had a mini custody battle and a family argument on the same day. His father wanted Alice to live with them. But Wendy wanted Lucian to take care of her daughter. Then his father demanded him to work as an chef for the family restaurant.

Lucian denied his father and immediately took Alice with him to Japan. Lucian decided to move, because of the shop he works at. " I'm going to have it. I enjoy making bake goods and sweets." Lucian thought, while parking.

He went inside and was greeted by an girl his age with blond hair and blue eyes . " So, this is were you been! She exclaimed happily. " Catherine!" Lucian shouts in surprise, at seeing his ex girlfriend. " I missed you, Lucian. Can we start over?" Catherine asks. " Cat. You tried to strangle the waitress, because you thought she was flirting with me." Lucian reminds her with a frown.

" I got an therapist now!" Cat complained. " Cat. I'll talk with you later." He said to her. Cat looked very happy and left. " Was that the crazy ex?" Takashi asks, while putting up some donuts. " Yeah." Lucian replied with a concern look. Meanwhile, Freya was gardening with Alice.

" This is very relaxing." Freya hums. " Hi neighbors!" Yuna greets them, with Tori beside her. " Hi Yuna! Hi Tori!" Alice greets them. " Alice. Can I talk with you?" Yuna asks. Alice nods with an puzzled look. Tori goes to help Freya. While Yuna walks inside the house with Alice.

" On the first day you came here. Uno felt you were really sad, when he saw you on your first day at your home." Yuna told her. " I thought he developed an crush on you. But, now I can see something is bothering you." She adds.

Alice looks at her stunned. " I think you should talk with someone about it. It doesn't have to be me, Freya, or your uncle." She continues, as the phone rang. Alice answers it. "Hello." She greets . " Does an Lucian Winters lives there?" An male voice asks. " Yes, he does." Alice replied.

" I'm an therapist. Mr. Winters is in very grave danger! An patient of mine is obsessed with him and she followed him to Japan!" The therapist exclaimed in a scared tone. " Is she really dangerous?" Alice asks looking scared. " She tried to kill someone before. Now she saying she wants to kidnap him. So, nobody could have him." He replied.

Alice hung up the phone, and dashed outside. "Freya! Uncle Lucian is in danger!" She shouts. Freya gets up and starts running away. " She's a fast runner!" Tori exclaimed in awe. At the shop. Lucian was out back looking for something. " Next time, Takashi. Don't drop your cellphone." Lucian mumbles.

That's when he felt electricity going though his body. With an grunt of pain, he fell down. " I came back~" A familiar voice purrs. It was Cat and she had an taser! " Cat! What are you doing?!" Lucian demands despite the pain.

" I'm taking you home, silly!" Cat giggles. Cat suddenly stops giggling and was staring at something. Lucian looks around too, and saw an dust trail rapidly going towards them. It was Freya! She ran at full speed towards the insane young woman.

" What is she!" Cat demanded, as Freya reached her. Freya immediately disarmed the crazy Cat. Cat screams in anger, as she drew out an butchers knife. " DIE! Cat screams, trying to stab Freya. Freya dodge every attacks like an dancer in a ballet. " She's really graceful!" Lucian thought in awe.

Freya makes an jump and grabs Cat from behind. Takashi and the owner came out and saw the struggle. Takashi helped Freya, while the owner called the police. " Maybe, I should ask for special permission for Freya." An black hair man said later.

" With Cat here. I really think Freya should fight, Agent Williams." Lucian told him. Agent Williams nods, before making an call. " Are you okay, Lucian?" Freya asks him. " I'm fine." Lucian replied with an smile. Freya blushes at his smile. " You should go home. Alice is probably worried." Lucian told her.

Freya nods, before she went home. " Wow! You certainly have an yandere ex girlfriend!" Takashi exclaimed in surprise. " I didn't think she was this bad." Lucian replied. " At least she caught now!" Takashi sighs in relief. Lucian just nods, he was worried that Cat might try to go after him again.

" My life is certainly crazy now." Lucian thought. " Mr. Winters. Since we're here, I have another homestay for you." Agent Williams says. " Another homestay?" Lucian questions. " She'll be at your home the day after tomorrow." Agent Williams revealed, before get in his car.

Lucian was dumbfounded. He was getting another homestay so soon. " How am I going to tell Alice and Freya?" Lucian asks himself with an groan.

* * *

A lot of drama in this chapter. With Alice's nightmare and Cat. Who do you think Alice should talk about her nightmares to. A little warning, the grandfather will be making an appearance soon.


	5. Chapter 5

" Uncle Lucian. What are you doing at work today?" Alice asks her uncle. " That's an secret!" Lucian chuckles. Alice pouts cutely at her uncle. Freya just eats breakfast in silence. " Freya. Is something wrong?" Lucian asks her.

" Why was she after you?" Freya questions. " Because she's crazy." Lucian deadpan. " I didn't know you had an stalker." Alice comments. " I didn't either. I should've just ignored her from the start." Lucian thought. " Uncle Lucian. You need to get to work." His niece reminded him.

" Dang it! I'm almost late!" Lucian exclaimed, while leaving. The two girls watched him leave. " I'm going to start cleaning. Are you going over to Yuna's home?" Freya questions Alice. " Yeah. I want to talk with Uno." Alice answers.

Freya nods at the answer. The Valkyrie was planning to do some knitting. " I want to make a good first impression." Freya thought. She really wanted to be the new guest friend. As Freya started knitting, Alice went to Yuna's home.

The twelve years old girl knocked on the door. Uno opened it immediately. " Alice, is something wrong? Your heart is beating fast." Uno questions her. " I need to talk with you." Alice simply replied. Uno looked confused, but moves aside for Alice to come inside. " Can we talk in your room?" Alice asks Uno with a blush on her face.

Unto was perplexed, but leads the girl to his bedroom. The bedroom was very cozy with blue paint on the walls. But what surprises Alice was a wide and tall machine that looks like a totem pole. The totem seems to be divided into ten levels, that was currently rotating. Alice then notice it was pretty with the silver and azure colors.

Uno sits down on his neat bed that has sheets that match the paint on the walls. He pats a spot next to him on the bed. Alice realized he was silently telling her to sit next to him. Alice then sits down on the bed too. " So, what did you want to talk about?" Uno asks her. " Yuna said you knew I was sad the I moved here. you were right, I was sad and I'm still sad." Alice admits.

Unto stayed silent as Alice tells him about her parents and the nightmares. " I just want the nightmares to end! I want stop reliving my parents deaths!" Alice cries. She starts sobbing after saying that. Uno puts his arms around her and hugs her. It was three minutes before she calms down.

" I'm sorry, Uno. I didn't mean to get your coat wet." Alice apologizes to the automation. To Alice's surprise, Uno rolls up his sleeves to reveal his hands. Alice was surprise to see the metallic silver and azure hands. " I wasn't fully completed like some automations. So, I don't like the idea of anyone seeing my hands." Uno tells her.

Uno was really surprise, when Alice touches his hands. " Why are you shy about your hands? The sliver and azure colors are really cool." Alice told him with a smile. Uno blushes at her smile and shyly looks away. " Really?" He shyly asks. " Really!" Alice replied with a giggle. Uno was about to respond. When a loud crashing noise alerts the two! " Is someone hurt?!" Alice shouts anxiously. Immediately Uno ran downstairs to check on his follow housemates.

" Look what you did, you stupid ghost!" Mai shouts at the ghost boy. " I'm sorry, Mai." Tenma grumbles, while crossing his arms. " Tenma broke a plate." Kai simply told Uno with a sigh. Uno sighs too, before he grabs a dust pan and a small broom. " Where's Yuna?" Alice asks Mai. " She's at her job. Poke boy is supposed to keep an eye on everyone. But the poke boy is help the claustrophobic mimic." Mai tells her.

" Poke boy?" Alice questions. " He means Leone. Leone loves playing Pokémon." Tenma told her. At that moment. Alice saw a moving truck and her uncle at her house. " I got to go, see you guys later!" Alice calls out, as she left Yuna's house. Lucian had got a call from agent Williams. So, Lucian was using his lunch break to meet his new homestay.

" Ah, Miss Alice! I'm glad you and your uncle are here!" Williams exclaimed happily. He nods to the truck driver and the driver opens the back of the truck. To the uncle and niece's surprise. A pretty Lamia with light pink in two buns and wearing a pink Chinese dress appears before them. " Hello. My name is Mirai. I hope we can be an happy family." The pink tailed Lamia introduced herself with a warm smile.

" Hello, Mirai! I'm Lucian Winters and this is my niece Alice!" Lucian cheerfully introduced himself and his niece. " Freya, our first homestay is inside." Lucian adds. Mirai didn't lose her smile and follows the two inside the house. Mirai slithers into the living room. While Lucian and Alice get her bedroom ready. Mirai slithers over to the still knitting Freya.

Without warning. The Lamia slaps the knitting needles and the almost finished scarf out of Freya's hands! " Listen here, Valkyrie! I'm going to get Lucian for myself! You can't have him!" Mirai growls at Freya. Freya stares at Mirai stun.

" My name is Mirai. Leave Lucian alone and I won't make your life a nightmare!" Mirai threatens the Valkyrie. " You dare to threaten me!" Freya growls. Freya was not letting anyone threaten her. She really didn't like her Lamia roommate. " Hey, Mirai! Do you like star patterns on your sheets or hearts?!" Lucian calls out.

" Hearts!" Mirai calls back, while still glaring at Freya. Freya quickly grabs a knitting needle and holds it towards Mirai's throat! The Lamia gulps with fear at seeing Freya's speed. " Threaten me or anyone again. I shall not hesitate to use force on you." Freya coldly tells Mirai, before leaving the room.

Mirai angrily growls as she sits down on the couch. Mirai was not letting a Valkyrie ruin her plan to let her mother's village take her and her mother back. First she need to find a communal husband. And Lucian fit what she need for herself and her mother.

" I won't let that Valkyrie get in my way!" Mirai vows, while playing with the other knitting needle.

* * *

Oh boy! Things are heating up! Next time, Lucian tries to handle the feuding Lamia and Valkyrie.


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning sun rose up. Lucian was surprisingly already awake and driving to work. Takashi called him and asked him if he could open the shop. Lucian wanting to help, agreed to open the shop. " Now I can work on the donuts early." Lucian said to himself with an smile. The young man parked his truck and walked to the shop.

He was surprise to see an young girl his niece's age standing in front of the shop. " Hello. Do you need anything?" Lucian asks the girl. The girl immediately gasps in fright, before looking at him. She looked dainty and cute like an doll with long lavender color hair and periwinkle color eyes. She was wearing a magenta color dress with ruffles.

" Please don't hurt me! I just wanted to buy something!" The girl exclaimed in fright. " I'm not going to hurt you. What did you wanted to buy?" Lucian questions in a soothing tone. " I wanted to buy some donuts." The girl replied while calming down. Lucian unlocked the door and gestured for the young girl to go inside. " I got to make the donuts, before you buy them." Lucian told her.

The girl just nods and sits down on a chair. Lucian goes to the back and starts baking. After putting the donuts in the oven. Lucian goes back to the girl. "What's your name?" Lucian asks the girl. " Kanata." She introduced herself. " I'm Lucian." The young man introduced himself.

Kanata gave him a small smile before casually looking around. She suddenly had a scared expression on her face. Lucian then notice a man coming towards the shop. The man was bald, tall and had a lot of muscle. Kanata let out an shriek and tries to run to the back of the shop. The man walked in the moment she jumped out of her chair.

" There you are!" The man yelled angrily while harshly grabbing Kanata's hair! Kanata cried out in pain and fear. " Let her go!" Lucian bellowed in rage. He was ready to fight the taller man to save the girl. " This is my homestay. I can do what I like to do with the kid!" The man shouts at Lucian. The brown haired man let out an cry of rage and punched the bald man in his face!

Kanata ran towards the back as Lucian prepared to fight against the cruel man. " You'll be sorry for this!" The man yelled angrily while leaving. Lucian sigh in relief and notice Kanata staring at him. " He's going to come back and hurt you." She warned him. " Kanata. Are you an extra specie?" Lucian asks her while ignoring the warning. " Yes. I'm an Living Doll." She replied.

" I'm really worried about the others now. I promise them I would be back soon." Kanata added worriedly. " The others?" Lucian question in surprise. " Tenichi has other extra species beside me living with him. He only signed up to be an host just so he can get money." She told him.

" What has he done to you guys?" Lucian question while trying to keep his temper down. " He's mostly verbally abuses us, but he sells the small breed arachne webs. And Tenichi was planning to sell me to an rich couple as an toy for their children." Kanata revealed with tears in her eyes.

Lucian immediately called agent Williams and told him about Tenichi. " I knew that concern about extra species was fake!" Williams shouted angrily. " We need to save those homestays fast." The young man said with determination. "I'll have my MONs team at Tenichi's house soon." Williams told Lucian before hanging up.

The owner of the shop and another worker came into the shop then. Hearing about what happened. Lucian's boss sent the brown haired man home. Back at the Winters home. Mirai and Freya were having an fight. When Freya couldn't find Lucian after she woke up. She thought the lamia had hidden him.

Mirai was angry at the accusation and attacked the Valkyrie. Currently Freya is having the upper hand." Foul serpent! I shall smite you for harming Lucian!" Freya yells while pointing a sword at Mirai's throat. " If I'm going to die! I'm taking you with me!" Mirai announces while wrapping her tail around Freya's neck.

" STOP!" Lucian bellows the moment he stepped inside the house. Kanata was with him and staring at the damages. Vases were broken, picture frames were beyond repair and the two extra species women's clothing were torn. " Lucian! I thought Mirai had kidnapped you!" Freya shouts in surprise. "I was at work." Lucian told her.

" I told you that I didn't do anything to him!" Mirai exclaimed. At that moment, Alice peeked out from a closet. " Is it safe for me to come out?" Alice asks nervously. Both Mirai and Freya felt bad that they scared Alice. " I'm sorry that we scared you." Mirai apologized for her and Freya's actions. " It's okay." The twelve years old girl replied with a kind smile.

Lucian then explain about Kanata's situation. " Oh you poor girl!" The lamia exclaimed feeling bad for the girl. " Huh? I'm not a girl." Kanata told Mirai. " You're a boy!?" Lucian shouts in surprise. " I may dress like a girl. Because I like to look like a girl and it's easier to put a dress on." Kanata explained to everyone. At that moment, Lucian's cellphone starts ringing. "Hello?" Lucian questions. " It's me, agent Williams. I got good news and bad news. The good news is Tenichi's homestays are safe. The bad news is that Tenichi escaped." Williams told Lucian.

Lucian was happy that Kanata's friends were safe. But he was worried about Tenichi still being around. " Mr. Winters. You have to be careful. One of the extra species at Tenichi's home heard him say he is going to kill you." Williams warn the host. Lucian was disturbed to hear that. This means his niece and homestays are in danger.

" I'm not going to let this man hurt my family." He thought as he hung up his cellphone. Lucian then silently vows to stop Tenichi himself. Even if he died doing that. Lucian was unaware that Freya was watching him closely. She realized he was planning to fight against Tenichi. " I won't let you die, Lucian. Everyone here needs you." Freya thought.

" Hello!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone turned around to see Yuna. " Mai got mad at me and told me to leave the house for a little while." Yuna explains. Everyone sweat drops at hearing that. " Yuna. Can you take Kanata to the police station?" Lucian asks before telling her about Kanata's friends and former host. " Come on Kanata! I'll take you to see your friends!" Yuna told him in her usual cheerful way.

The male living doll looked confused at Yuna's behavior. But he still left with her to see his friends. " Is she always so cheerful?" Mirai asks. This was the first time she met Yuna. Lucian and Alice didn't answer her question. The uncle and niece were laughing. They were laughing because Yuna in her own way helped cheer them up.

Little did anyone know. Tenichi was watching the Winters home. He was waiting for Lucian to be alone. After all the young man humiliated him by punching him. " This is between you and me. I'm going to make sure you will never humiliate me again." Tenichi vowed.

* * *

Lucian is in big danger in the next chapter. Kanata's friends will be introduced in the story after the next chapter. See you guys later!


	7. Chapter 7

At Yuna's house. Leon was waiting for his aunt to return. The other boys had already went to there rooms. Well almost everyone. Robin's closed chest was in the living room, because the dolly broke. Leon sighs as he knew that Robin was going to be scared in the morning. He understood why mimics keep their chest's lids close. But with Robin's obvious claustrophobia. Keeping his chest close at night wasn't an good option.

Damian was most likely awake and reading his favorite book. Wights and Ghosts are nocturnal, despite the fact that the other undead species are not nocturnal. But Tenma prefers to sleep at night for some reason. Damian does take naps during the night, in case Yuna has plans for everyone in the morning. These plans usually involve chore, going to the mall or going to garage sales.

For someone childish and hyperactive like Yuna. She can be mature on rare occasions. Leon looks at a clock as Damian walks into the living room. " Leon. You should get some rest. You have school tomorrow." He reminds the human boy. Leon groans but he goes to his room anyway.

Damian never understood why Leon complains about his school. Unlike other towns, Okada hasn't made the schools in the area extra specie friendly yet. A knock on the door alerts him. He rushes to the door and opens it. What he saw made him sigh. Two police officers were standing outside. One of them was carrying a sleeping Yuna in his arms.

" What happened officer Ichiro?" Damian asks. Officer Ichiro sighs and slicks back his grey hair. " Yuna decide the police station is a good place to go to sleep." He grumbles. " You know how Yuna is. She is impulsive." The young police officer who was carrying Yuna spoke up. His name is Kaze Shinohara. He is an handsome man with short red hair and green eyes.

Kaze is a kind and serious man who is Yuna's former high school classmate. He was really carefree now, so he must be going off duty soon. " Kawaii! You are so cute, Shinohara!" Yuna loudly mumbles in her sleep.

Damian chuckles at the bright red blush on Kaze's face. Ichiro shakes his head with a sigh. " Put her on the couch, Shinohara." The older police officer orders. Kaze nods and puts the woman on the couch. When the police officers left. Damian closes the door. He walks into the living room and puts a blanket on his host.

Yuna mumbles something about Kaze again. It amazes Damian that Kaze and Yuna are not a couple. He sometimes wonder what is stopping them from being a couple. The young wight looks at the clock. It was already 10:00. Damian sighs as he goes to his room. It was really hard being the only nocturnal specie that is more active in the house.

* * *

" I can't believe that my boss has me doing the deliveries." Lucian groans as he drives the shop's delivery truck. It was a bright sunny day at Okada. Normally Lucian would be enjoying the nice weather. But he didn't care today. The delivery driver called in sick that day. Takashi was kind enough to volunteer Lucian to do the deliveries.

This was the eighteen years old revenge for the incident with Freya. Because Takashi knows that Lucian hates doing deliveries. The first stop was at birthday party. The second stop was at a apartment building.

The third stop was at a middle school. Lucian saw a woman and a female orc waiting for him. The woman would've been attractive is she wasn't wearing to much makeup. She has blonde hair tied in a tight bun, sharp gray eyes and glasses. The orc was wearing too much makeup like the human woman. She has pale green skin and lime green color hair. They were wearing the same white uniform.

Lucian recognize them. The woman is Yoko Naka and her companion is Tiffany. Yoko owns an rival sweet shop. Tiffany is her homestay. " Look who is trying to steal our turf." Yoko snarls. " This school is one of Yoko's best customers! So go away or else!" Tiffany angrily shrieks. Lucian just sighs at the actions of the aggressive duo.

Those two were known for intimidating their competition. " I'm not leaving until I deliver these cookies." Lucian calmly told them. Tiffany starts to charge at him when, a male centaur blocks her way. Unlike most male centaurs, he was actually handsome! " I am not sorry to say this. This school is no longer your customer." The centaur coldly told Yoko.

The woman turned red with rage as she storms off with Tiffany. " Thank you. Are you a teacher?" Lucian asks. " Yes. I'm here to help the school to get ready for extra species children." The centaur replies. Lucian hands the cookies to the centaur and goes back to work.

So far nothing bad has happened. It must be Lucian's lucky day.

* * *

Lucian couldn't believe what he was seeing. There is a news reporter and a cameraman standing in front of the shop. " Mr. Winters! Takashi was attacked by a criminal!" A eighteen year old girl sobs. Lucian was stunned to hear that from his fellow employee. " Do you know who did this, Marie?" The man asks.

" A man named Tenichi did this." Marie replies as she continues crying. Lucian trembles in anger. He wanted to beat up Tenichi for attacking Takashi. Before he can even storm off to the police station. Someone puts their hand on his left shoulder. Lucian turns around the see agent Williams.

" I know what you are thinking about. So don't do it. I found out Tenichi committed several other crimes. He will be in prison till the day he dies." Williams said in a serious tone. Lucian looks towards the shop and sighs. The day was no longer bright and sunny. Instead it was cloudy and dark.

The only thing Lucian wants to do is go home, tell the girls about Takashi and stay in his room until the next day. Fortunately for him, his boss order everyone to go home. Lucian gets into his truck and drives home. It was going to be tough to tell the girls about Takashi's condition.

* * *

Alice cooks dinner with a sad look on her face. She just learned about Takashi two hours ago from her uncle. Nobody knows how bad the high school student's injuries are. But it must be really bad. Freya hasn't said a word since she heard the news. So Alice couldn't tell what the Valkyrie is thinking about.

Mirai doesn't know Takashi, so she was only mildly upset. Lucian was a totally different story. The man had locked himself in his bedroom. It was very obvious that he is blaming himself for what happened.

" What happened to Takashi isn't your fault! You helped saved Kanata and his friends from that fiend! So stop blaming yourself for doing the right thing!" Freya had told Lucian an hour ago. It didn't work.

Alice doesn't know who to worry about now. The only thing that she could do is wait. And that is really bothering her. Because who knows when Takashi is going to be okay. Plus Lucian is probably not going to leave his room for a while.

Alice sighs as she continues making the curry that Freya wanted to try. She glances at a letter that came in the mail. It was from her grandfather to her uncle. She didn't know what it was about. But it was probably unpleasant like the other letters. Her grandfather was never going to let her uncle forget that he was considered a disappointment.

" Why can't they get along?" Alice thought with a sad sigh. So far this has been one of her least favorite days.

* * *

Agent Williams sighs and sits down on a chair. He is in a dining room and Yuna is sitting across from him. " You were really mysterious on the phone. What do you want to talk about?" Williams asks. " I want to host Kanata and his friends." Yuna simply replies. Williams raises an eyebrow at this decision.

" Are you sure?" He was having a hard time taking the usually hyperactive woman seriously. " I'm sure. They need a warm and loving home that I can give to them. And Tori and the others will have more friends." Yuna told Williams. The agent folds his hands on the table. He can tell that Damian was a little lonely. Most likely because he's the only one awake at night.

One of Kanata's friends is a young mothman. He would make a prefect friend for Damian. There was even an young male automation that can make Uno more comfortable in the house. Because it must be tough being the only robot in the house. Williams isn't like his colleague Smith. He doesn't make people take in extra species to make his job easier.

He was slightly tempted refuse Yuna's request. But the determined and caring look in the woman's eyes stopped him. " Okay. I'll send an construction crew here tomorrow morning." Williams says while getting up from his chair. Yuna cheers like her favorite football team won an game. Smith is going to mock Williams if she hears what he did.

" Mister Williams. Is something wrong with Mr. Winters?" Rune asks while flying into the dining room. " No. Why did you ask that?" Williams questions the Leanasidhe. " He's in his room and he won't come out." Rune replies. Williams was surprised, that Rune admitted that he snuck out of the house. He is also surprise by Lucian's behavior.

The agent walks towards the door. " I'll talk with him tomorrow. I have something important to do tonight." Yuna and Rune blinks at the reply. What is more important than Lucian's odd behavior. The answer was simple. Azusa an Asura who is one of Williams MON team members is at a bar. She is already aggressive and nobody wants to see her drunk. She nearly destroyed the last bar she went to when she was drunk!

Williams just hopes that he gets there in time to stop her.

* * *

Next up Williams has a plan to cheer up Lucian.


End file.
